


High Sea Romance

by misura



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirates!</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Sea Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/gifts).



> arr!
> 
> (transl: a treat, because everything is better with pirates?)

" _En garde_ , you villain!" Jensen cried, to which Don Carlos Alvarez, also known as The Cougar of the Seas, also known as That Annoying Spanish Guy Who Hates Pirates, responded by shooting Pooch in the leg.

There was a _pock!_ or maybe a _twock!_ and Jensen thought the expression on Alvarez's face would probably stay with him until the day he died, it was just that perfect.

"He's called Legless Pooch for a reason, _amigo_ ," Jensen said, raising his cutlass, but not actually striking yet, because that would be rather unsporting, he felt - kind of like bringing a pistol to a duel of blades, but then, it was well known that the Royal Navy was full of honorless scum. "Now draw your sword and have at it!"

"No thanks," Alvarez said, which was at least polite, if also a bit cowardly, and then he brought out a second pistol instead, which was not at all polite, and more than a bit cowardly. "I prefer guns."

"You looking for a job?" Jensen asked. "We could use a new gunny."

Pooch muttered something about how they could also use a dead Spanish pain in the behind to feed the sharks with, but since Alvarez hadn't actually shot him in the leg (or rather: he _had_ , but it had been the right leg. or the wrong leg, depending on how you looked at it), Jensen felt free to ignore him. And Alvarez was kind of okay, really, for all that he was Navy.

Quite a looker, too, not that Jensen was in the habit of fantasizing about his mortal enemies. Naked.

"How's the pay?" Alvarez inquired, tone casual as he pointed the pistol at Jensen's head.

"You do know Headless Jensen's just a nickname, right?" Jensen said. "It's a joke. I don't have a wooden head or anything."

"I assumed," Alvarez said, which was as clear as mud. "The pay?"

"It's good," Jensen said, trying not to squirm. "In fact, I'd even go so far as to say that it's great. Fantastic. Awesome. Could you point that gun somewhere else, please?"

"Probably," Alvarez said, and didn't. "Why should I trust you not to slit my throat first chance you get?"

"Hey!" Jensen said, hurt. "What kind of guy do you take me for?"

"A pirate," Alvarez said, coolly, and fine, Jensen supposed there was little he could say to that, except that honestly, the things people seemed to be assuming about him simply because he liked rum and treasure and making fun of people in silly uniforms - well.

The world was a very unfair place, full of very unfair people.

"He wants to sleep with you," Pooch said, which was not quite the romantic, sensitive way Jensen himself would have chosen to broach that particular subject, and then Pooch added, "First," which was so very much not helping.

"That is not true," Jensen said. "That is completely, entirely not true."

"That you want to sleep with me, or that you'd only slit my throat, after?" Alvarez asked, like he genuinely wanted to know.

"Both," Jensen said, promptly. Friends, first, then maybe lovers - that was the way to go. Slow and easy and with a lot of praying and freaking out and late-night drinking with Pooch, who was a terrible listener but still also a really good First Mate.

"The second," Pooch said, giving first him and then Alvarez a disgusted look.

Alvarez lowered his pistol. "You have odd friends," he told Jensen.

"I know," Jensen said, while Pooch muttered, "Another one after today," which was a nice thought.

"You also have a new gunny," Alvarez said.

"Great," Jensen said, holding out his hand. "Welcome aboard."


End file.
